1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picking cart and a picking system which are mainly used in logistics industry.
2. Description of the Related Art
A picking cart is a cart for storing picked articles in a storage space such as a container and transporting these articles. Some picking carts are provided with a plurality of containers for different destinations. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-362715 discloses a picking cart provided with a plurality of containers. This picking cart is equipped with sensors each disposed at sorting openings and can detect whether or not an article is placed through each sorting opening. If a worker places an article in a wrong container, the error is notified by an alarm sound or the like. Thus, sorting errors can be eliminated.
In this picking cart, however, the sensors detect whether or not an article is being placed in a container. Therefore, with this picking cart, it is impossible to verify whether sorting is correct or wrong until an article is placed in a container. Therefore, a worker who has made a sorting error recognizes the error after placing an article in a container and has to take the wrongly placed article out of the container. However, the container contains other articles which have been picked and sorted so far. Therefore, there is a fear that once mixed, the wrongly placed article cannot easily be taken out. Thus, there is a problem in terms of improving operating efficiency. There is also a fear that an article which is different from the wrongly placed article is taken out of the container. Thus, there is also a problem in terms of sorting accuracy.